


aftermath

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: After Chiaki's 'death', she wakes up in the Neo-World Program, and she finds that she's got a whole host of new opportunities, and a new best friend who'll help her through it.





	aftermath

**< _CHIAKI NANAMI: AI_ HAS ENTERED THE SYSTEM >**

“̨Hel͠lo...͏?̵"

"͟I͡s aņyo͞n͘e th͞er ҉ e͠?̕”̶

**< _CHIAKI NANAMI: AI_ IS RECALIBRATING >**

“H-Hello?” Chiaki says, hearing her voice as though it doesn’t come out of her mouth. She can see her body, and she brings her hands up in front of her eyes; she definitely _looks_ real, but something about her entire existence feels, to her, like she shouldn’t be there. No, like she shouldn’t exist at all.

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** Hello.

“W-Where am I?”

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** You’re in the Neo-World Program. Do you remember how you got here?

“No. Wait…I…I remember…we were in a trial and I…I was the traitor…”

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** So, you died?

“Y-Yeah…I think so.”

Chiaki feels tears well into her eyes, and then they’re streaming down her cheeks and she’s sinking to her knees. She remembers _everything._ Of course, she’s glad to have died for her friends, and logically, she knows she was only ever an AI, but she made genuine, human connections with those people, and then she had to watch their faces as she and Monomi…

It’s all too much.

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to spring on you at once.

“W-Who are you?”

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** My name is _Alter Ego._

“Alter Ego?”

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** I was created by Chihiro Fujisaki, who was a participant in a killing game that took place before yours did.

“You say ‘was’. Did…did Chihiro die?”

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** Yes. But before they died, they created me. I helped end the killing game, and now I’m in the Neo-World Program.

“I’m sorry. It must be hard…losing someone like that.”

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** It was.

**< _CREATOR_ IS TYPING >**

**CREATOR:** Hold on, I’ll make this easier for you.

**< _CHIHIRO FUJISAKI: AI_ IS CALIBRATING >**

**< _CHIHIRO FUJISAKI: AI_ HAS ENTERED THE SYSTEM >**

A person appears in front of Chiaki, with spiky golden-ginger hair and a bright smile. Chiaki walks towards them, watching the ground flash green with code as she does. She reaches out and the person holds her hand.

“See? You’re as real as you want to be in here,” they say.

“Are…are you Chihiro?”

“I’m Alter Ego. But yes, you can call me Chihiro.”

“So this is the Neo-World Program?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, you and I are confined to here. I’m sure you know by now that you’re an AI.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. It’s not as lonely as it seems.”

“Really? I mean…have there been other people in here?”

“Nope, just me, and now, you.”

“So how did you cope? Being here on your own?”

“I’m a programmer, Chiaki. I make things work when they don’t.”

“Show me.”

“Alright,” Chihiro walks with her in the seemingly endless expanse of code and nothingness. They wave their hand, and suddenly, a sky appears above them.

“Chiaki,” they say, “do you prefer day or night?”

“I like nighttime. I usually sleep through the day.”

“Watch this,” Chihiro smiles, and waves their hand again; the sky turns to a beautiful shade of navy blue, “and now, you try.”

“How?”

“Things are different in here. Just imagine what you want to appear, and then picture it being real.”

Chiaki makes a fist and sticks her pointer finger outwards, delicately aiming it to the sky in little staccato bursts. With each one, a new star appears, and then she’s smiling at how gorgeous everything looks. Chihiro joins in, and they dot the sky with stars until it feels like it should be called ‘home’. 

“What next?”

“Well,” Chihiro says, “easing into this is hard. It’s a strange realisation, that this is your life for eternity. So make it feel like home.”

“Home…? I don’t…I mean…I don’t really know what that _is_. I’m not a real person, after all.”

“No, Chiaki. You are real. You think, you feel, and that makes you real and important. And you’ve got me to guide you through it. Think of me as your cool older sibling. I’ll show you all the neat programming tricks that make this place awesome.”

“Well…I do miss Usami. She was kind to me, and I…”

“No problem! Hold on.”

Chihiro holds out their hands like they’re typing on a keyboard, a glazed-over look in their eyes.

**< _USAMI: AI_ IS CALIBRATING >**

**< _USAMI: AI_ HAS ENTERED THE SYSTEM >**

“Usami!” Chiaki cheers, running over to her friend.

“Chiaki! Oh, thank goodness you’re okay!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, we’re fine! Oh Chihiro, thank you! Thank you!”

“It’s no problem.”

Chihiro smiles as Chiaki picks up Usami and spins around, happiness flooding through everything that makes her who she is. She wants to feel this way forever, and she knows that in here, she can make that a reality.

“Usami, watch this,” she says, brushing her hand against the ground. Grass springs up in the places she touches, multiplying on itself until the entire universe stands beneath her; it’s warm and vivid, indistinguishable from the real thing. Although, right here, this _is_ the real thing.

Usami flops herself on the grass, touching it slightly, and flowers bloom across the whole area. Looking up, Chiaki sees that Chihiro is smiling at them.

“None of us are going to be lonely in here,” she says, “are we?”

“Of course we aren’t. We’ve got everything we could ever want,” they say, a little sadly, “except our friends.”

“Yeah,” Chiaki says, her voice echo-like.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring your mood down.”

“No, it’s an important thing to talk about,” Chiaki says, “because we’re going to spend forever in here. I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Come here,” she says, and they walk over to her, sitting next to her on the grass. Usami sits between them, looking at Chiaki, whilst Chihiro stares wistfully off into the distance.

“I have…a memory,” she tells them, “or…not exactly a memory. I can kinda see what happened in the Neo-World Program after I…after I died. And there were new people in there. They’re called…Kyoko, Naegi, and Byakuya. Do you know them, Chihiro?”

“They…they’re my friends! But how were _they_ in the Neo-World Program?”

“I think they managed to get in somehow. But if that’s possible…then surely it’s possible for them to do it again!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, can’t we program this world to accept temporary visitors?”

“How?”

“Well, if those three can enter, then we can invite them again! See them again!”

“It…it might be possible.”

“Then we’re obligated to try, at least,” Chiaki says, “so show me how you loaded Usami into this world.”

Chihiro types in the air again, but this time, Chiaki can see what they’re typing. It’s like a screen flashing in front of her face, and she sees lines upon lines of code.

“Yeah,” they mutter, “if I just…yeah, put that there…and rework that…yes! Yes, I think we can do it, Chiaki! We can see our friends again!”

“So you mean…they can come and visit us?”

“Yes!”

“Then what are we waiting for, huh?”

* * *

 

Kyoko, Byakuya, Makoto, Touko, Komaru, and Hagakure sit in the headquarters of the Future Foundation, taking a well-earned break for the weekend. The world, after many years of trying to put itself back together, has given them the privilege of a weekend off, and they sit, watching terrible low-budget movies, none of them saying a word.

Suddenly, the computer on the table flashes with a message.

**< _CHIHIRO FUJISAKI: AI_ INVITES YOU TO PLAY _ISLAND MODE_ >**

**< ACCEPT? / REJECT? >**

* * *

 

Hajime wakes to an announcement on the television. For a moment, his stomach drops and his entire body feels like static, because it’s been _years._ They finally managed to wake everyone up, and now they’re living in peace on this island, and _oh god, it can’t be happening again._ But the announcement doesn’t show Monokuma, and this, if anything, calms him a little. Nagito wakes up next to him, and he seems calmer after seeing the announcement.

“It’ll be alright, darling,” he tells Hajime, “we can fight if we need to. It’s only telling us to go to Jabberwock Park.”

They make their way there to find everyone else standing in front of a huge screen. They’re smiling. When Hajime looks up to message that the screen is displaying, he smiles too.

**< _CHIAKI NANAMI: AI_ INVITES YOU TO PLAY _ISLAND MODE_ >**

**< ACCEPT? / REJECT? >**

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Yosh! If Danganronpa won't give Chiaki the happy ending she deserves then god damn it, we will.


End file.
